megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X: Corrupted
Mega Man X: Corrupted is an unofficial, fan-made game in development by John K. Bacchus (also known as JKB) coded in AS3 using Flex compiler on Flash Develop. The game is modeled after the MMX series' features and gameplay, in the graphic style of the SNES Mega Man X games, with a non-linear interconnected environment, and skill trees to enhance characters and weapons. 'Main Features' * Graphics made to mimic the style the Super Nintendo Mega Man X games, using all new tile-sets and enemies, and borrowing mechanics from all MMX titles. * The game's soundtrack is composed by Dominic Ninmark and is made to give the same feel as the SNES games but with a remixed touch. * X and Zero are both playable characters, with X relying entirely on his X-Buster and Zero on his Z-Saber. You can switch between X and Zero once you begin the main game. * The game takes place on a huge world map rather than in stages. ** Certain areas will unavailable to the player with their starting equipment, much like a Metroidvania https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/619366764797033?stream_ref=10. * Features an elaborate skill system for upgrading character abilities and weapons. *Zero will have a special combo system, allowing him to easily string together attacks. * Much like a standard Mega Man X game, this one features upgrade capsules, hidden heart tanks, ride armors, mini-bosses and more collectible items. * This game builds on the ability in Mega Man X8 to mix armor parts with this game's Phoenix and Hydra armors for X, whose pieces can be equipped and used immediately as they are found. It also features the Ultimate Armor, a separate armor used in X's intro stage. ** Zero will have the ability to become either Black Zero or the special "Viral Zero". He can not swap forms; picking one will make the other uncollectible. * After defeating the 4th maverick, the remaining 4 mavericks add an additional effect to the world to make the game harder. This has been referred to as 'Final Four' mode.https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/619366764797033?stream_ref=10 ** Additionally, like the original Mega Man X title, other terrain on the world map will be altered as mavericks are defeated. * Multiple levels of difficulty: ** C Class (Easy) ** B Class (Normal) ** A Class (Hard) ** S Class (Super Hard) ** Σ Class (Insane) * Fullscreen mode. https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/604845002915876?stream_ref=10 * 12 different endings; some depend on the order that the bosses are defeated in. 'Story' Very little has been revealed about the story, though JKB has confirmed that the game will take place as an alternate time line after Mega Man X5, thus Axl and other characters introduced in X6 and on will not make an appearance. Here's what we know so far: * In X's intro stage, X fights a Maverick named Strike, who steals his Ultimate Armor. * In Zero's intro stage, Zero wakes up in a capsule with his Z-Saber outside of it. 'Characters' Playable characters X - X is a Maverick Hunter who fought alongside his partner Zero in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Mavericks. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he was eventually promoted to S-Class. After the events of the Eurasia Incident and the death of his best friend X is still fighting the Maverick Threat in order to maintain order in this world. In Mega Man X : Corrupted he is an all-round Hunter who can attack enemies at long range. He is equipped with his X-Buster, his main weapon of choice. Zero - A high ranking Maverick Hunter and a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners like X. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. After the Eurasia Incident and the defeat of Sigma, Zero's broken remains are nowhere to be found and his fate remains unknown. In Mega Man X : Corrupted ''he is a powerful Hunter who can slash enemies at close range. He uses his Z-Saber, his favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with in order to to execute powerful close-range attacks. '''Other Characters' 'New Characters' Bosses MMX:C features eight brand new mavericks, as well as a rival character and final stage bosses. Eight Mavericks 'Other Bosses' *'Strike' *'The Corruptors' *'???' Gallery Milodon-0.png|Walfare Milodon Scorpio-0.png|Sparking Scorpio Rafflar-0.png|Crystal Rafflar Puffer-0.png|Plasma Puffer ForceStarFish.png|Force Starfish Vulpex-UncleKac-0.png|Warp Vulpex Hoatzin-0.png|Hurricane Hoatzin NMosquito.png|Neurohack Mosquito Level Up and Skill System MMX:C features a leveling system where X or Zero will gain experience as they defeat enemies and bosses, and at each level up the player will gain a skill point that can be spent from the pause menu on bonus upgrades. X and Zero have their own personal upgrades, and each weapon or technique acquired from bosses will also have upgrades that skill points can be spent on. X and Zero have things like higher charge levels or new saber techniques, while weapons have upgrades like additional projectiles or higher damage. X and Zero share the same exp and levels but each one have their own set of Skill Points. ChargedSaber2.png| Zero's Final Z-Saber Upgrade - The Charged Saber Slash XCharge.png| X's Final X-Buster Upgrade - The Lvl 3 Charge Shot ZThrust.png| Zero executing Saber Thrust ZUpercut.png| Zero executing Saber Uppercut NoTenkuuha.png| Z-Saber without the Tenkuuha Upgrade Tenkuuha.png| Z-Saber with the Tenkuuha Upgrade RaijingekiNew.png| Zero executing Raijingeki RyuenjinNew.png| Zero executing Ryuenjin Lvl2charge.png| Upgraded Lvl 2 Charge Shot Difficulties'' '' To appeal to a wider audience of players, MMX:C features multiple difficulty modes, which is selected at the start of the game. *'C Class': Easier mode. All enemies deal less damage and have less health that normal. *'B Class': Standard mode. The game is balanced around this difficulty to be enjoyable with some challenge. *'A Class': Hard mode. More enemies and more difficult enemy placement, and bosses have more health. *'S Class': Super hard mode, unlocked by beating the game. Same as A Class, and enemies have additional attacks and AI. *'Σ Class': Maverick Mode, unlocked by beating the game on S Class. Same as S Class, and all Final Four effects and events are in effect from the beginning of the game. Game Menus'' '' To make the game stand out from the classic X games and feel original, all menus in MMX:C use a new custom style. The Pause Menu is broken down into: Main, Skills, Navigation, Collectibles, and Options. Save capsules, armor swap menus, and ride armor menus use this same style as well. World Map Unlike standard MM and MMX titles with boss selection, the game uses a non-linear structure similar to the ones in MMZ1 or ZX games. After completing the intro stage, you start in the hunter base and are tasked with stopping the eight Mavericks. It is up to you which direction you want to go in and which mavericks to seek out, but some will be more easily accessible than others. Weapons gained from defeated mavericks and changes in the world caused by their defeat will allow more paths to open up as you progress through the game. One example is defeating Force Starfish, who gives you a weapon that can break hard blocks and crystals. The world is non-linear and many paths are dependent on the defeat of certain bosses. The other driving factor behind hunting down the mavericks are their 'Final Four' effects. Each maverick has a mission they're on for the first half of the game, and whoever is left after the defeat of the 4th maverick succeeds in carrying out their mission. An example is Warfare Milodon, who has taken over the weapons factory for the purpose of creating new weapons for his force, and if he's not one of the first four bosses you defeat, he completes his research and all military robots receive weapon upgrades, and Milodon gains stronger weapons as well. This is the case for all of the last four Mavericks remaining, and all have some effect that makes the world harder and their boss fight harder. The Final Four Effects: * Warfare Milodon - Upgrades all military robots, giving them new weapons. This is signified by a red paint job on these enemies. * Sparking Scorpio - All indoor areas have reduced or flickering lighting. The player will have to utilize light from their weapons or other creative methods. * Crystal Rafflar - Red crystal vines appear throughout the world, restricting the player's movement, blocking some paths, and reflecting X's buster shots. * Plasma Puffer - Corrupts some of the enemies, making them drop poisonous health, weapon, or 1-UP items after they explode. If the player picks up one of the poisonous capsules, their health/weapon energy/lives will be reduced. The poisonous capsules can also be destroyed by attacking them. These enemies flash green when they are damaged. * Force Starfish - Upgrades all mini-bosses (and the Sentinel enemy), making them stronger, upgrading their attacks or even giving them new ones. This is signified by a yellow/golden color. * Warp Vulpex - Creates vortices (wormholes) throughout the world that will spawn random elite enemies. These vortices cannot be destroyed, and will continually summon enemies as long as the player is near them. * Hurricane Hoatzin - Causes a storm in all outdoor areas with wind, rain, and reduced lighting. A new enemy, the Storm Balloon, also appears to slow your progress. * Neurohack Mosquito - Spreads infectious mosquitoes everywhere on the map that will infect a random enemy on sight, increasing their reaction time, health, and damage. They are immune to status effects while infected. MilodonFinalF.png|Enemy upgraded by Warfare Milodon's FF Effect ScorpioFF1.png|Sparking Scorpio's FF Effect in Neurohack Mosquito's Stage RafflarFF1.png|Crystal Rafflar's FF Effect creating a crystal spiked vine PufferFF1.png|A poisonous LE Capsule created by Plasma Puffer's FF Effect StarFishFF1.png|RT-MK2 affected by Force Starfish's FF Effect VulpexFF.png|An elite enemy spawned by Warp Vulpex's FF Effect (Outdated) HoatzinFF1.png|The Storm Effect created by Hurricane Hoatzin's FF Effect HoatzinFF3.png|The Storm Balloon enemy created by Hurricane Hoatzin's FF Effect MosquitoFF2.png|An enemy infected by Neurohack Mosquito's FF Effect X's Weapons As with all core series games, X gains the weapon of each maverick he defeats. These weapons have limited ammo that can be replenished with Weapon Energy capsules or from Save Stations. These weapons are extremely varied to prevent overlap of functionality. Zero's Techniques As established from X4 onward, Zero gains an array of saber and melee techniques from bosses to differentiate from X's style of play. All of these skills (except for his Giga Moves) draw from Zero's saber energy meter, which refills automatically at a steady rate. 'X's Armors' The Phoenix Armor and Hydra Armor are MMX:C's new armors for X. Each piece of these armors can be worn as they are found in capsules, and are not restricted to each set, allowing for mixing the armors. Other armors can be obtained through various means, which are listed below. Phoenix Armor - Fire-attribute armor, designed for maximum offensive power in any situation. Phoenix Armor specs: *'Head:' Scavenger - Enemies have a chance to drop a special combination item that gives both health and weapon energy. *'Buster:' Phoenix Buster - Gives alternative buster that shoots out projectiles that split into smaller homing projectiles upon impact. This buster is most effective with charged shots. *'Body:' Focus Charge - When below half health, X will fire Level 1 charged shots automatically. This also grants the optional Resurrection ability, which uses the Sub-tank automatically upon death. *'Legs:' Flame Dash - Increased dash speed and creates a flame trail when dashing on ground. *'Full Set Bonus:' All armor parts are upgraded and their color scheme is darkened. **'Giga Attack:' Blazing Phoenix - Gives X the Blazing Phoenix Giga Attack, which overloads the Phoenix Buster's circuits and engulfs X in flames. X becomes invincible for a short period and damages enemies on contact, but cannot use the buster. Available only while wearing the Full Phoenix Armor Set. Hydra Armor - Water-attribute armor, which offers new approaches to many situations. Hydra Armor specs: *'Head: Hydra Pull '- Increases the recovery rate of items, and draws them in from a distance. *'Buster:' Hydra Buster - Gives alternative buster that fires a fast 2-projectile spread shot that can go through walls. This buster is most effective when fired rapidly. *'Body: Bubble Shield' - Causes enemies to be damaged and pushed away on impact, and reduces enemy touch damage by 1 with no knock back. *'Legs:' Hydro Jump - Allows X to launch himself in the air with Up+Jump, giving a massive height boost. This part also increases X's underwater mobility. *'Full Set Bonus:' All armor parts are upgraded and their color scheme is darkened. **'Giga Attack: Twin Hydras '- X releases Twin Hydras from his hands that home in on and damages enemies until the energy wears out. Available only while wearing the Full Hydra Armor Set. Ultimate Armor - In this timeline, X acquired this armor during the events of X5 and uses it during his intro stage, but loses it later on. Unlike the other armors in the game, this armor can only be worn in the full set. Ultimate Armor specs: *'Head:' Halves the cost of WE used for Special Weapon. *'Buster:' Grants the Powerful Plasma Shot as the 3rd charge. This shot is much larger than the standard blast, and will leave damaging orbs in its wake whenever it comes into contact with an enemy. * Body: Reduces knockback time when hit and reduces all damage by 1. * Legs: Grants the ability to hover mid-air. Mid-air hovering time is decreased if X moves. * Giga Attack: Nova Strike '''- This version of the Nova Strike behaves like its X8 counterpart in which it uses an energy meter that recharges extremely quickly. ''Corrupted Ultimate Armor'' - Variant of X's regular Ultimate Armor, received after certain events related to the boss Strike. Functions almost identically to the regular Ultimate Armor, with a few upgrades. Once acquired, this armor cannot be unequipped. Corrupted Ultimate Armor specs: * '''Head: Same as the Ultimate Armor. *'Buster': Grants a modified pink version of the plasma shot as the 3rd charge. This plasma shot leaves pink orbs that damage enemies over time, regardless of whether or not the shot has hit an enemy. It also possesses Shot Eraser. *'Body': Same as the Ultimate Armor. *'Legs': Functions the same way as the Ultimate Armor's legs part, but features vertical and diagonal hovering. *'Giga Attack: Double Strike '- X gains a more energy efficient Nova Strike. This new attack uses only half the amount of energy the regular Nova Strike uses, allowing X to use it twice in a row before recharging. You can change directions in-between attacks. [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/First_Armor Light Armor] - X's Armor from the first Mega Man X Game, which has been tweaked for use in MMX:C. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. Light Armor specs: *'Head: Block Crusher '- X can break various rocks and other materials from below by jumping into them. *'Buster:' Spiral Crush Shot - X's 3rd Charge Level fires 3 powerful pink-colored spiralling shots that can't be reflected. *'Body:' Light Chest - Reduces all damage received by 1. *'Legs:' Ground Dash Extender - Extends the length of X's ground dash. The extended dash gets a small speed increase. The parts also allow X to break certain walls by rebounding off of them. *'Full Set Bonus:' Hadōken - Grants Ryu's signature move, as found in X1's secret capsule. This can be fired at any time with quarter circle forward, Shoot, and deals the same damage as a fully charged shot. **'Giga Attack:' Shinkū Hadōken When at full health, X can fire a super powered Hadōken that behaves as it does in the Marvel vs Capcom series. Giga Armor - X's Armor from the second Mega Man X Game, which has been tweaked for use in MMX:C. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. Giga Armor specs: *'Head: Item Tracer - '''Sends out a tracking signal that spawns either a large health or large weapon energy item from a random location on the screen. *'Buster:' '''Double Buster '''Grants X access to the Double Charged Shot. At the fourth charge level, X can fire two consecutive charged buster shots. After shooting the first charged shot, the second one can be stored in the Buster's Stock and can be shot out anytime. *'Body:' '''Giga Crush' - Enables the [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Giga_Attack Giga Crush] technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the attack, which heavily damages all enemies on screen. *'Legs: Air Dash Extender' - Extends the length of X's air dash. *'Full Set Bonus: Shōryūken.' Grants Ken's signature move, as found in X2's secret capsule. This can be used at any time with Forward, Down, Forward, Shoot, and deals heavy melee damage and is invincible. Max Armor – X's Armor from the third Mega Man X Game, which has been tweaked for use in MMX:C. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. Max Armor specs: *'Head: Auto-Repair' - Damage taken is left as red health on the health bar, and can slowly be regenerated over time if no additional damage is taken. * Buster: Cross Charged Shot '''- Grants X access to the Cross Charged Shot. At the fourth charge level, X can fire out a Cross Charge Shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. Unlike it's X3 counterpart, this one does not cover the entire screen, but instead, the weaker secondary shots follow behind the main one, decreasing the width of the attack, but increasing it's burst potential. * '''Body: Max Shield - When X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue Defense Shield is generated for a limited duration. If X is hit again while the Max Shield is active, the damage received from the attack is reduced to 1. *'Legs: V-Dash Extender '-''' Extends the length of X's vertical dash. *'''Full Set Bonus: **'Giga Attack: Hyper Mode '- Giga mode which temporarily grants X the Golden Armor, as found in X3's secret capsule. All armor part abilities are enhanced, and charged shots are fired automatically as long as giga energy is remaining. Auto-Repair will not be cancelled after taking damage, Max Shield is will nullify all damage, and V-Dash Extender is replaced with two air or vertical dashes. **'Special:' Beam Saber - After firing the two shots, X can swing an energy saber, creating a shock wave that can hit enemies at a distance. Both the saber slash and the shock wave deal high damage. MMXC Nova Strike.png|Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike MMXC PlasmaShot.png|Ultimate Armor's Plasma Shot MMXC UA'sDefenceStance.png|Ultimate Armor's Shock Buffer MMXC PDrop.png|Phoenix's Special Item Drop MMXC Phoenix Buster.png|Phoenix's Homing Buster Shot MMXC Phoenix Chest.png|Phoenix's Focus Charge MMXC Phoenix Dash.png|Phoenix's Flame Dash MMXC Hydra Pull.png|Hydra's Item Attraction MMXC Hydra Buster.png|Hydra's Spread Buster Shot MMXC Bubble Shield.png|Hydra's Bubble Shield MMXC Hydra Jump.png|Hydra's Hydra Jump MMXC Spiral Crush.png|Light Armor's Spiral Crush Buster Corruptedultimateplasmashot.PNG|Corrupted Ultimate's Plasma Shot leaving behind an orb Corruptedultimatenovastrike.PNG|Corrupted Ultimate's Nova Strike Hadouken2.PNG|The Hadouken from the Light Armor Shinku Hadouken.png|???????? DoubleChargedShot.png|Giga Armor's Double Charged Shot GigaCrush.png|Giga Armor's Giga Crush Shoryuken3.gif|X using Giga Armor's Shoryuken against Crystal Rafflar CrossChargedShot.png|Max Armor's Cross Charged Shot Max Saber.gif|Max Armor's Beam Saber X's Armor Combos To improve replay value for X and encourage mixing of armor parts, the Phoenix and Hydra armors feature combo upgrades after all 10 parts are collected. These range from gaining a Flaming Super Jump by using the Hydra Legs with all Phoenix parts, or a Fireball Shield by using the Phoenix chest with all Hydra parts. Every combination provides a unique advantage that is only available to that combination. Armor Combos Final2-0.png|WIP List of Combo Effects Zero's Armors Armors are not nearly as important to Zero's gameplay as they are with X, but there are a few which can acquired as a part of the game's events. Black Zero - Armor which grants abilities based on Zero's appearance in X5. Black Armor specs: *'Mikazukizan (Crescent Sword)': Zero will perform a circular aerial slash with his Z-Saber, creating a large, yellow energy crescent in the direction he is facing. It costs energy, so if he is low Zero will use Kūenzan instead. *'Hisuishō (Frost Splasher)': Zero's air dash will automatically generate an ice-element barrier that damages enemies upon contact. Zero is also immune to all touch damage (even Bosses) and to projectiles that can be destroyed. *'Denjin (Electric Blade)': Zero will jump up diagonally with an electrified Z-Saber blade that leaves streams of electricity behind. This technique replaces any other uppercuts and is capable of stunning some enemies. *'Danchien (Quake Blazer)': By pressing Down+Slash while airborne, Zero will perform a fiery downward thrust. When the flaming blade hits the ground, it produces an explosion that lingers for a short duration, damaging the enemies that touch it. *'Shippū (Wing Shredder)': When the player presses the Special Button while Zero's dashing on the ground, he will send out a solid, purple wind-elemental hologram in front of him. When it makes contact with an enemy, it will pull out an energy saber of its own and perform Shippuuga before disappearing. *'Messenkō (Chaos Flasher)': Giga attack where Zero punches the ground, sending out violet energy projectiles in a large spread. It can be recharged by slashing enemies. *'Z-Saber Extend': Zero's Z-Saber can reach out a little further than normal with a yellow beam extension. *'Shock Buffer': When damaged, Zero will no longer suffer knockback and won't be stunned for as long as he normally is. *'Unlimited Dash Length': Zero can dash continuously, and can turn around while dashing. Viral Zero - Armor that can be acquired through certain events. Its abilities are varied. Viral Armor specs: *'Jumper': Jump height slightly increased. *'V-Saber': Viral Zero has a special 3 slash combo that has a slightly smaller hit box but more hit frames.(The combo does 4 damage against bosses unlike Standard/Black Zero which does 3) *'Viral Last Stand': Zero can only die when he is at 1 HP (does not work on instant death). *'Viral Infection': Saber attacks will infects enemies with a virus dealing damage over time. Any enemy that is killed while under the effect of Viral Infection will slowly refill the Viral Overdrive Gauge. *'Viral Phase': After standing still for a short time, Zero becomes invulnerable to all attacks. This effect lasts several seconds at a time. *'Viral Overdrive': Energy burst that damages enemies nearby and overfills the saber meter with red energy. Saber attacks, including the charge slash, will draw from this red energy to fire devastating projectile waves. This effect lasts as long as there is energy remaining. Black Viral Zero'' '- ??? '''The part mixing system does not work for Zero's armors. After they are acquired, Zero's armors cannot be removed.' Zero's Combo System After choosing a certain skill upgrade, Zero gains access to special saber combos, allowing him to string different moves together with simple inputs. For example, doing two slashes from his ground combo and pressing 'up' will make him automatically do his uppercut. The inputs to combo moves together vary, but can be done with all of his boss techniques and purchased techniques. Additionally, choosing another skill upgrade will unlock '''''Hidden Arts, which use unusual or difficult inputs to combine multiple moves together. One example is the Hidden Art : Crystal Gaizer; the combination of Suishōzan (Crystal Slash) and Ryokuhaken (Force Breaker), in which Zero punches the ground, creating a row of crystals that surround him. CrystalGaizer.gif|''Zero executing Hidden Art : Crystal Gaizer; the combination of Suishōzan and Ryokuhaken'' WindShredderHiddenArt.gif|Zero executing Hidden Art : Rising Shredder; the combination of Shippū and Tenshouzan 'Since JKB's favorite food is coxinha, here is the recipe (in portuguese):' Ingredientes * 2 copos de farinha de trigo * 2 copos de água (cozimento do frango) * 2 tabletes de caldo de galinha * 1 colher de margarina bem cheia ( sopa) Modo de Preparo * 1.Cozinhe um peito de frango com caldo de frango, desfie. * 2.Numa panela refogue o frango com temperos a gosto e reserve. * 3.Coloque numa panela 2 copos da água do cozimento, 1 colher de margarina, derreta a margarina aos poucos e vá colocando a farinha de trigo, mexa sem parar para não empelotar. * 4.Deixe esfriar e modele na palma da mão coloque o recheio, passe no ovo e na farinha de rosca e frite. In English: Ingredients * 2 cups of flour * 2 cups of water (chicken cooking) * 2 chicken broth tablets * 1 tablespoon of well-filled margarine (soup) Method of preparation * 1. Cook a chicken breast with chicken stock, shred it. * 2. In a saucepan sauté the chicken with spices to taste and set aside. * 3. Put in a pan 2 cups of cooking water, 1 tablespoon of margarine, gradually melt the margarine and add the flour, stirring constantly so as not to jam. * 4. Let cool and shape in the palm of the hand put the filling, pass in the egg and breadcrumbs and fry. Game F.A.Q. * Q : Is a ROM Hack? ** A : This is a fan game built from scratch. The game is not a ROM and will never be. * Q : What programming language is this game coded in? ** A : This is a game coded in AS3 using Flex compiler on Flash Develop. * Q : Is the game finished yet? / How much of the game Is done? ** A : There is no way to tell how much of the game is done. * Q : What is the estimated release date? ** A : There is no release date or estimated release date/year. * Q : Will you release a Public Demo? ** A : There won't be a Demo. The Full Game will come out when finished. * Q : Are there any plans on any DLCs after the game releases? ** A : Yes, but thoughts for DLCs come after the game releases so do not bother the MMXC Team or Mods with requests and ideas. * Q : Will Axl be in the game? ** A : Axl won't be in the game. * Q : Will Vile be in the game? ** A : Vile won't be in the game. * Q : Will there be any Rival/Recurring Bosses like Vile, Dynamo, High Max or the X-Hunters? ** A : For now, the only known Rival Boss revealed is Strike - X's Rival. * Q : What's this game's story about and where is it set in the MMX Timeline? ** A : Nothing about the story will be revealed, besides it being set after X5. * Q : Will you add any more armors to the game, like the ones from X4 onward, or any new, original ones? ** A : No more armors will be added to the game. X and Zero both have enough armors already. * Q : Will Zero have his Z-Buster? ** A : Zero will not have a Buster. * Q : Will the game have a Multiplayer mode? ** A : There will be no Multiplayer mode. * Q : Will the game have a Survival mode? ** A : The MMXC Team do have thoughts on a Arena mode but no information will be revealed until JKB decides to do so. * Q : Will the game be a Metroidvania? / Is this an Open World game? ** A : Not exactly. MMXC does not follow the Metroidvania style. The game will be Open World, but after entering a stage, it becomes linear just like a regular MMX stage, with the exception of having branching paths or secret passages you can take. While Metroidvania games force you to backtrack, MMXC does not. MMXC also doesn't have much in terms of ability locked content, with few exceptions. * Q : How much will the game cost? ** A : Game will be FREE of charge. * Q : How can I support the MMXC Team? ** A : By following JKB's Twitch Channel and joining the MMX:Corrupted Discord Server Just watching, following, having fun in chat and being active in the server is more than they can ask for. * Q : Will the game be released on the SNES/PS4/XBOX/Switch/Mobile/...? ** A : The game will be released on computer only. No console, no mobile. * Q : Will the game be released on Steam? ** A : The game will not be released on Steam. * Q : Will my potato computer be able to run the game? / Will the game be ported to any console? ** A : The game runs on any desktop or laptop that can run Flash. It will not run on any handheld devices, including tablets. The game will not be ported to any handheld or console. * Q : Will the game have configurable controls? ** A : Yes, the game will have configurable controls. * Q : Will the game have controller support? ** A : The game will have controller support. No further information was revealed yet. * Q : What's the game's resolution? ** A : Resolution yet to be determined but the current and standard is 352x224. There are plans on changing the resolution or adding new resolutions, but the team is not committed to the change yet, it still needs some more testing, so do not bother them with further questions on the matter. * Q : What language will the game be in? ** A : Game will be in English. No other languages planned for now. Thoughts on adding more languages will be debated after the game release. * Q : Will the game code be open source? ** A : The game code will not be open source. If you have unanswered questions, join the Discord Community and ask the Moderators, Weylyn or DarkSpineNeos for help and we will try our best to answer your question. You can also ask fellow members for help, as long as you keep discussions in the right chats. The F.A.Q. Tab is still a WIP and can be expanded, just like the rest of this Wiki. External links * Official MMX:Corrupted Discord Server. This is currently the best place to find up-to-date information, talk to the devs, and connect with other fans. * JKB's Official Twitch Channel. Streams every Friday. * Official Facebook page * Gameplay videos on Youtube * Soundtrack previews on Youtube References ''''